<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 3 - Snowflakes by Suzuno</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886993">Day 3 - Snowflakes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzuno/pseuds/Suzuno'>Suzuno</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 Malec Discord Server Advent Calendar [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alec Lightwood Needs A Hug, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death In Dream, Christmas Fluff, Day 3, Fluff, Good Boyfriend Magnus Bane, M/M, Malec Discord Server, Nightmares, Prompt Advent Calendar Event 2020, Self-Esteem Issues, self-blaming Alec Lightwood, snowflakes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:28:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzuno/pseuds/Suzuno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec wakes up in the middle of the night, tormented by a nightmare.<br/>Will Magnus be able to find some Christmas tradition that will be able to distract his fearless boyfriend from his painful memories?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 Malec Discord Server Advent Calendar [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 3 - Snowflakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 3 - Snowflakes<br/>Pleas read tags for warnings!<br/>Wrote for Prompt Advent Calendar Event on the <a href="discord.gg/GY8jT4x">Malec Discord Server</a><br/>Beta readed by: Wolfpup_4973</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Wherever Alec looked, his eyes met another demon. He didn’t know how they managed to break through the magic barrier created by Alicante's glass towers. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Alec was needed at the Gard. All the demons were going in the same direction, which meant they had to have been summoned there by their master.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He felt worried every time he thought of his sister and little brother, whom he had left in Sebastian's care at the Lightwood manor. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Izzy and Max were safe with him; they had to be.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He doesn't have to wait long to know how wrong he was.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>When he arrived at the Gard he found a massacre. The bodies of the dead were moved to the Angel's Hall. From a distance, he could see his parents and Isabelle bending over Max's motionless body.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No. He had just seen them. He left them with Sebastian at the Lightwood mansion. It was just a few minutes ago, he thought as he took a step toward his mourning family.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He took one more wobbly step toward them, but before he could force his body into another, he met his father’s blue eyes. He was kneeling on the floor beside Max, with a crying Maryse in his arms.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>His father stood up, whispering something in his wife's ear, and walked toward him with an expression Alec had never seen on his face before.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"It's your fault," the man hissed as he approached Alec, grabbing his elbow and pulling him outside, away from their loved ones.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"No..." Alec choked out, feeling his heart tighten with panic.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"You were supposed to protect them!" Robert said as they left the building. “Max is dead! Because of you! All because you had to be a hero!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I wanted…"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU WANTED!" He screamed. "I ORDERED YOU TO PROTECT THEM!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Alec drew in a sharp breath and fell to his knees.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"You killed Max with your irresponsible behavior," the boy's head shot up, his blue eyes staring in horror at Robert, who knelt in front of him, grabbing his shoulders. "You killed your brother."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"No," Alec whimpered, shaking his head.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You killed your brother, Alec. Say it!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"No. I didn’t…"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Robert scowled at him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"You were supposed to protect him, you weren't there, </span>
  </em>
  <span>you </span>
  <em>
    <span>killed him."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"No, no, no," he kept repeating, clutching his head. His heart was pounding in his chest so fast and so loud that he doesn’t hear anything else, doesn’t notice Robert moving. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The last he remembered was Robert's hands tightening around his neck, taking his breath away.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alexander?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alec's eyes snapped open and he sat up abruptly, gasping. He didn't have to look around to know he was in Magnus's loft.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wiped the tears that trickled down his pale cheeks with his sleeve.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey," he felt Magnus's arms genty encircling his trembling body. "It was just a bad dream."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alec sighed and straightened, leaning the back of his head against Magnus’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stay like that for a few minutes, staring out the window at the snow and the night cloudy sky in the background.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I killed Max," Alec announced after a moment of silence. His voice sounded empty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus gasped, turning him quickly in his arms and looking deep into his blue eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alec didn't know what the warlock expected to see, but whatever Magnus saw in them made his own irises filled with sadness and worry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You didn't kill Max," he said, gently cupping Alec's face in both hands. "It wasn't your fault."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I was supposed to protect him and Izzy," he disagreed quickly, blinking a few times, trying to hold back the tears threatening to fall from his eyes again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh Alexander," Magnus whispered, drawing him even closer. “Nobody blames you for Max's death. You need to stop blaming yourself too."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alec didn't respond to this, and Magnus began to rocked him in his arms, trying to soothe and comfort him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few minutes, the warlock moved away to look Alec in the eyes and smiled fondly as he rubbed gently the remaining tears from his pale cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come on, my love," the warlock whispered, kissing his reddened nose. "We both deserve something warm to drink."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus stood up and held out his hand to his boyfriend, who accepted it with a sigh. When he got up, Magnus threw a blanket over him, wrapping him tightly, and led him into the living room, settling him on the couch. With a snap of his finger, he lit the fireplace and then bent down for another kiss before going to the kitchen to prepare two cups of tea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alec stared at the fire as he heard Magnus bustling in the kitchen. His blue eyes moved to the glass door to the balcony; which was covered in a thick layer of snow that had started falling hours ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He got up, wrapping the blanket tighter around himself, and walked to the door, unlocking them, and stepping outside despite the cold and snow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He ignored the cold that pierced his bare feet. He has snow up to his ankles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not even a minute later he felt familiar arms encircling his waist lifting him up a few centimeters just to put him down on a pair of warm slippers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Out of the corner of his eye, he saw blue magic enveloping them in a protective cocoon filled with warm air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You'll catch a cold," he shivered, feeling the warlock’s warm breath against his neck. "I made us tea. What do you think about going inside?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can we stay here a little longer?" Alec asked softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course," Magnus replied, kissing his cheek. "Can I at least dress us? I love when it’s snowing, and I’d like to remove the barrier to enjoy it with you," He raised his hand as he said it, snapping his fingers after his shadowhunter nodded in agreement. "Much better," he sighed, adjusting the scarf around Alec's neck, then waved his hand to remove the barrier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once he was sure his boyfriend was properly dressed, he rested his chin on Alec’s shoulder, hugging him again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snow began to slowly fall on their hair and clothes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like snow, and winter,” Alec admitted, after he felt that the silence stretched too long. “However, I never had a chance to enjoy any of it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus could still feel how tense his boyfriend was. But he waited, knowing that Alec would open up in the moment he was going to be ready.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I've always been a protector. I stood in the shadows, making sure my siblings didn't get into trouble. I obeyed every single order, and I was sure it’s enough to protect all of us. To protect them,” he said with a trembling voice. “I have broken my parents' trust. By doing that I failed Max.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, no,” Magnus turned him in his arms, looking straight into his blue eyes. His heart tightened when he saw Alec’s eyes start to fill with tears again. “None of this, my love, is your fault. You did </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing </span>
  </em>
  <span>wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I ignored the order,” he argued. “I was supposed to protect my siblings, but instead I left them with a monster.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alexander, you need to know, that wasn’t your fault,” Magnus tried to reason. “He claimed to be a friend, and your parents knew him, knew his family for years. Your parents trusted him to protect Max and Isabelle </span>
  <em>
    <span>with </span>
  </em>
  <span>you,” Alec’s eyes widened. Magnus knew he managed to reach him, but he couldn't stop now. “When the attack began, you knew as the only adult, you were needed in other places, so you did what your parents did before. You trusted Sebastian to protect your siblings. You did what every adult shadowhunter would do in your place,” Alec shuddered, letting Magnus' words sink in his mind. ”You are not responsible for Max's death.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alec sighed in defeat. Magnus wiped off a few tears that spilled from his closed eyes and kissed him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What would I do without you?” Alec asked, opening his eyes to look at Magnus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luckily you'll never have to find out,” Magnus promised, making Alec giggle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The warlock looked at him intently, not expecting such a reaction. “Are you ok?” he asked worriedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Alec sobers immediately, and looks in his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus gasped when he saw the intensity of love that this boy held for him, and he promised himself that he was going to cherish this as long as they lived.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Magnus looked at him questioningly. “For taking care of me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus smiled lovingly and leaned down to kiss him shortly, before he said, “Always.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The warlock could see the exact moment that Alec relaxed and let the nightmare fly from his mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alec smiled content when they leaned against each other again, with hands securely curled on each other's back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Alec turned his head to look at Magnus, he was captivated by the tiny snowflakes stuck on his boyfriend's eyelashes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wasn’t his boyfriend the most wonderful creature that existed in the world?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus caught him staring, and turned his own cat-like eyes at him, smiling questioningly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” The warlock asked after a few seconds as he realized Alec wasn’t going to speak. “You see something you like?” He added teasingly and smiled seeing a familiar glow coming back to Alec’s beautiful eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Always,” Alec answered, tilting his head to place a soft kiss on Magnus’ lips. “You’re gorgeous like that,” he said looking at him lovingly. “With snow in your dark hair. Even reddened from the cold,” he rubbed their noses. “I don’t even know why I am surprised,” Magnus looked at him puzzled, while Alec smiled widely. “I should already know that pretty people look pretty in everything. Even when they are covered in snow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why? Thank you. You're so sweet Alexander, and I already told you once that flattery can take you everywhere,” the warlock said with a tender smile, brushing the thin layer of snow from Alec’s hair. “You look gorgeous as well, my love.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alec’s face was red from the cold, but Magnus could see that his compliment made him flushed even more. The warlock smiled happily, but his joy didn’t last long when a thick layer of snow fell from the roof directly onto his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He froze in place, with eyes wide open, while the snow started to melt and the icy water began to trickle down his back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus flinched when Alec burst into loud laughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The warlock looked at his boyfriend in disbelief, what made him laugh even louder, making him almost fall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am trying to comfort you and instead of compassion I get this?” Magnus waved his hand in Alec’s direction, making small snowballs appear on both his sides. “You're going to pay for this, my love.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alec stared at him comically. “You wouldn’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus shrugged, and said with a honeyd filled voice, “I promised to introduce you to every Christmas tradition. didn’t I?” He asked and his smile widened, when Alec took a cautious step back. “Did you ever have a snowball fight?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I have…” Alec didn’t have time to finish this sentence as the first snowball flew at his face. He dodge it staring at Magnus warningly. “You are using your magic, Magnus, that’s cheating,” he said, barely avoiding another one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were making fun of your amazing and kind boyfriend. This is your punishment, so deal with it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They spent the next hour laughing and chasing each other, completely forgetting about all their problems, and Alec just knew this was going to be his favourite Christmas tradition.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>